Edwards Waterfall
by DJ Danbogangsta
Summary: Bella is hot, and Edward knows exactly where to take her. ExB Fluff. Oneshot...Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!! I wish I did, but I don't. Life sucks.**

_**The Waterfall**_

It was the middle of summer, one of those rare sunny days that Forks had to offer. I was sitting with Edward up in his room, our backs pressed up against the wall made of glass. His arm was around me, and I was watching him sparkling in the sunlight that came through his window.

I huffed and his grip tightened on me. It was so warm in his room; Edward was offering his serves as my own personal ice pack. I turned my head to smile at him.

"Whoever thought Forks could reach temperatures like this?" I laughed and snuggled into his side. He brushed the hair out of my eyes, "I would never have guessed." We sat like that; his arms around me, I curled into his chest. But the heat continued; I expected to hear a cicada go off soon, but that I knew was just wishful thinking.

"You know what we need?" I asked him. He looked down at me, amusement in his eyes, "No, I don't know what you need." I smiled, "We need a pool, and then I could finally cool down!" He thought about this for a second before getting up and pulling me to my feet to stand beside him. I looked up at him, puzzled. "Where are we going?" He smiled, "Something _like_ a pool."

Before I knew it, he had swung me unto his shoulders and we were flying through the forest. I locked my arms and legs around him, settling my head on his shoulder as I watched the trees whip by. Deep into the forest we ran, and my curiosity grew. Where could he possible find something _like_ a pool in the middle of the forest? My question was answered as Edward stopped, and we were in front of an enormous water fall.

Trees surrounded it, and I swear I saw butterfly circling the mist that shot up from under the fall. A pool formed under the fall, and rocks encased it in a shield.

My jaw dropped. I turned to look at him, "You knew about this, and you took me to the _meadow_?" His laughter vibrated through the forest sending birds flying from there homes. He smiled, "This place only looks good when it's sunny, silly Bella." I shook my head and began to advance towards the edge of the pool. "When did you find this place?" He came up beside me and sat down on the nearest rock.

"Jasper and I found it on day when we were hunting, probably about a year ago." I sat down too, beside him. "It's beautiful" I said. We sat like that, listening to the rippling of the pool, the gentle fall of the water. I sighed. Edward looked over from me, shaken from his reverie.

"What?" he asked. I wiped at my forehead, I was still _hot._ Even with the mist of my face, and the canopy of trees overhead, I was still suffocating in the humidity. Edward caught on, "Why don't you dip your feet it the water?" I laughed, how come I didn't think of that.

I began to take off my socks and shoes, wiggling my toes in front of him before plunging them in the water. It was heaven, pure heaven. I sighed and leaned back on my hands. I listened to the water, the birds, and the swaying of the trees. It was nice, but I wanted to jump in so bad. The water was so nice. I tried to concentrate on Edwards breathing to get my mind of the heat. Edward's breathing, breathing…Edward's breathing?

My brow furrowed. Where was Edward? Panic constricted in my heart, I couldn't breathe. Had he left me? With enormous effort I opened my eyes, frantically searching for him. He wasn't there.

Then there was a great shape flying over my head, and a great splash in front of me. I shrieked and covered my head with my hands. What the…?

I opened my eyes, and there was Edward, with only his shorts on, laughing in the water. My breathe caught in my throat. His head was thrown back in joyful laughter, his hair dripping in his eyes, his chest glistening with the small rays of sun peeking through the treetops. He was beautiful. I paled in comparison.

Laughingly, I splashed him with water using my foot, "Edward!" He laughed again, putting his hands in front of his eyes to deflect my splash. "What?" he asked all innocently. Innocently, I snorted, he was anything _but_ innocent. I wiped my forehead again. The heat was getting unbearable.

"Come in" he said, as he began to float on his back. I looked at him as if he had two heads. "Are you kidding me?" I would probably drown! Edward swam over, "come on Bella, I won't let anything hurt you, not even yourself." I shook my head, "I didn't bring a bathing suit."

Edward looked at me as though I was missing something, "neither did I." He sighed, and then straightened up and shrugged, feigning indifference, "fine, suit yourself; by I'm not the one who will die of heat stroke." He began to do laps of the pool, and I watched in awe. The muscles in his arms where flexing and it made him looked like a God.

I fidgeted, watching him. I was so hot. My feet in the water weren't even helping me cool down anymore. I wanted to join him, really, I did, but what would I look like compared to _that_? Horrible. I would look horrible. Edward stopped, "Come on Bella, really, I can't let you die because of the heat."

He held out an inviting hand. The temptation was too great, I was sticky and sweaty and in desperate need of that water. I stood up and peeled the top I had on over my head in fierce determination. Edward gulped. Once I had the top off, my face burned with my blush. I was standing there, clad in only my shorts and bra. Really, what _was _I thinking?

This heat was driving me mad.

Edwards eyes gave me a once over before he politely turned away to swim in the opposite direction. Oh-no he didn't; he had got himself into this mess, he wasn't getting away that easily. I took a running jump and plunged feet first into the water right behind him, hopefully splashing him badly.

When I came up for air, Edward was laughing like a maniac. "What?" I asked, the blush spreading on my face. Edward smiled and swam over, wrapping his arms around my waist and whispering in my ear, "I got you in didn't I?" I smiled up at him and smacked his hard chest, I felt loads better.

I leaned my head against his chest, and he laid his on my head. We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each others company. Gradually, he began to move. I didn't like that. "What are you doing?" I asked as he tilted me back. "Teaching you to float" he said, like we did this everyday.

Oh no. I thrashed in the water trying to straighten myself out. "Bella, Bella, Bella! Calm down, I've got you" gently he laid me in the water supporting my back. He smiled down at me, "Is it that bad?" I let my hands float out and shook my head "no, you win." He twirled me in the water, this way and that. His hands never leaving my back. I closed my eyes, and he began to hum my lullaby.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but soon Edward deemed it time to go, and I grudgingly got out of the water. He helped me up the rocks, and went to grab his shirt and mine. I folded my arms across my chest, self conscious and shivering. Edward shook his head in disbelief, "now you cold?" I looked up at the sun's position in the sky, it was sinking, "what time is it?" Edward looked in the same direction as me, handing me my shirt.

"Probably about 4:00 now" He said as I pulled on my shirt. He pulled his on too, and I almost groaned. I was missing out of his amazing chest. I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling the strands straight. He helped me onto his back, and we were flying through the trees.

When we made it back to the Cullen house, Esme was waiting for us. "Did you have fun?" She smiled warmly at our wet hair and the clothes that stuck to our bodies. Edward grinned down at me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the top of my head, "Bella went for a swim."

Upstairs in his room we cuddled while listening to a CD with music I had never heard of playing. Edward kissed me, slow and gentle on the lips, "I love you," he whispered in my ear. "I love you" I whispered back.

**Alrighty...not the greatest, or the most original FanFic, but it poped into my head today and now its on FanFiction. Funny how that works. I realize that Edward and Bella are totally OOC. Sorry, I can't get inside there heads, its really hard. Hopefully i'll be able to soon, with practice. Thanks for taking the time to check out my FanFic, thats really nice of you. Love to know what you think, reviews are great. Please tell me if I screwed up (as in something doesn't relate to the book), because people have cuaght things in my other stories. I wanted to change them, really I did, but that means taking the story off the site, and then reposting it. I'm just to lazy (lol), sorry. Thankyou to the reviews, you guys ROCK my black and pink poka-dotted SOCKS!**

**DJ**


End file.
